1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to animation stands, specifically to animation stands which provide adjustable support for camera, lighting and backdrops for use in creating traditional, hand-made animation.
2. Prior Art
Traditional, or hand-made, animation is normally created in one of two ways: 1) Two dimensional animation involves creating a series of hand-drawn images. This type of animation is referred to as ‘cel animation’ or ‘cartoon animation’. Images are procured by placing the drawings on a planar surface. Above that surface is a camera, connected to a horizontal support which is attached to a vertical column, which is attached to the planar surface (or base). This device is referred to as an ‘animation stand’. 2) Stop-motion animation is created by moving physical three-dimensional objects, then procuring a still image of the object, then moving the object again and procuring another still image, and so on. The person creating the animation (the ‘animator’) sits at a table on which the object is placed. The camera is supported by a tripod, so that the camera is aimed in an approximately horizontal position. Thus, the animator is between the camera and the object being animated. The fact that one device is used to create two dimensional animation and a different device is used to create stop-motion animation results in these disadvantages:                1) The animator must spend extra time learning how to operate two devices instead of one.        2) The two devices consume excessive space.        3) It takes longer to set up the equipment.        
There are several examples of animation stands that provide for the positioning of a camera for two-dimensional animation. Each of these devices provide a base on which the animation artwork is placed; they also provide a support attached to the base on which a camera is attached so that the camera is aimed down at the artwork. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,692 to Hart (1975) shows such an arrangement. This allows the animator to create two dimensional animation only, specifically animation using a grease pencil. The design involves heating glass which could result in a safety hazard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,600 to Yarbrough (1968) describes another device that has limited functionality because it is usable only for two dimensional animation. Also, the complexity of the design necessitates that the animator spend a substantial amount of time learning how to operate the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,735 to Lane (1933) has the same limitations. The following designs have the disadvantages of being useable for two dimensional animation only, and of being designed in a way that does not allow portability, ease of storage and ease of use: U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,511 to Carpenter (1931), U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,902 to Tondreau (1939), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,198,006 and 2,281,033, both to Garity (1940, 1942).
There are also designs that provide for the creation of stop-motion animation with the camera being positioned on a tripod. U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,929 to Kendig (1941) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,599 to Sudmann and Hopkins (1916) show designs for creating stop-motion animation using three dimensional figures on a stage. The disadvantages of these designs are:                1) They can only be used for creating stop-motion animation and not for two dimensional animation.        2) After moving the object, the animator must move aside while the camera procures the still image; otherwise the animator will be in the shot.        3) Computer cables and power cords must extend along the floor for several feet to reach camera, computer and lights, which creates a safety hazard for the animator.        4) When these designs are used in a classroom setting it is likely that students will trip on tripod legs or power cords, which can ruin an animated scene and could cause injury.        
What is needed is a design that allows the animator, whether an adult or child, to quickly and easily create both two dimensional and stop-motion animation. The design should also offer a means of supporting background artwork; and it should offer safety, portability and ease of storage.